Reproductive and sexual health is fundamental to individuals, couples and families, and the social and economic development of communities and nations. At present, China and many developing countries still suffer from persistently high rates of maternal and child mortality and morbidity, reproductive tract infections and sexually transmitted diseases, including HIV/AIDS. The definition of global health in developing countries means the developing country should take global health concepts, perspectives, methodologies, effective interventions, context determinants, successful experiences and lessons from other countries into the training curricula, professional practices and research programs. It is expected that this effort will help developing countries to respond with increased success to local health challenges and thereby reduce disease burdens globally. The specific aims of the framework program at Fudan University are to 1) design new methodological approaches to framing and conducting context- based reproductive health education programs for different levels of education, including appropriate research training for ongoing projects;2) complete development of a multidisciplinary graduate curriculum that fully prepares students and faculty to use multidisciplinary approaches in the understanding and study of reproductive health in both local and global contexts;3) strengthen the collaborative teaching network and improve its working mechanisms for sharing and complementing expertise and other resources among the partner schools and hospitals within Fudan University and its education-related institutions (SIPPR);4) conduct newly-designed multidisciplinary curricula through the university's general education program for undergraduate students, its Master and Ph.D degree programs concentrating in reproductive health for both national and international students, its summer schools for international students, and its continuing medical education programs for national health professionals and policy makers at Fudan University and other institutions and organizations;5) establish a research and training center on reproductive health at Fudan University to both facilitate the administration of this framework program and sustain collaboration on and development of program offspring that successfully extend the framework program's goals and intents. This framework program will build on what has currently been achieved through the NIH-Fogarty planning grant. A multidisciplinary teaching collaboration network will be established to set the different levels of educational programs concentrating on reproductive health, develop and pilot new curricula, and prepare teaching resources for the framework program's implementation. The teaching network will led by School of Public Health, Fudan University in collaboration with our university affiliated Obstetrics and Gynecology Hospital, Children's Hospital and urological department in Zhongshan Hospital, The Shanghai Institute of Planned Parenthood Research, Fudan School of Nursing, and Fudan School of Social Development &Pubic Policy. The instructors, facilities, equipments in the teaching network resources are all designed for the program in the proposal. Fudan framework program for global health is focused on multidisciplinary approaches to reproductive health training in perspectives of global health context for the new generations of health professionals and policy makers in China and other developing countries. It is expected that this effort will help China and other developing countries to respond with increased success to local health challenges and thereby reduce disease burdens globally.